Cause I'm never goin' down, I'm never givin' up
by Sick leave
Summary: Vanille had a huge crush on Lightning but she doesn't want Lightning to notice her feelings. Fang had a plan. What will this turn into ? Lanille! *contains Yuri and surprises for my beloved readers ;)*
1. Period of epicness

**=Attention=**

**Please forgive me if I have so many dull moments and wrong grammars in this chapter, I typed this randomly while I was drunk XD LOLz **

**But in my opinion, I really liked LightningXVanille (besides LightningXSerah), they're so perfect for each other ^^**

**I don't see any spark in LightningXFang :\ (Please don't kill mehh DX just in my opinion DX). And yeah, Don't forget to review :3 **

**Hope yah guys like it even though I'm drunk while I did this XD**

**Warning: Contains yuri…don't read if yah don't like.**

**:My period is my excuse:**

**(Based and inspired by the song "Say you like me" by We The Kings)**

"Okay, everyone. Take five, let's rest here". Lightning would usually do the commanding in the group. She makes the team firm and strong so perfectly. In short, she's a great born-leader. And what happens when you have a leader? You look up to him/her, right? Everyone looks up to her like she's a saint, um… well, a hardcore saint though. Everyone awes her magnificence, especially for one. She looked up to Lightning with all adoration and inspiration; she's the youngest of the group. Her name was Vanille. She's in love with her own leader.

"_She's so beautiful", _Vanille, who's seating underneath a tree, remarked in her thoughts as she stared at Lightning from a far. Even from a distant, the soldier girl's face is glowing with beauty. The redhead smiled dreamily as she continues to stare at the pinkette. But unfortunately, she didn't saw Fang nearby and the raven-haired woman noticed this.

"Hey, Sunshine", the tribeswoman snapped a finger in front of her friend's face. Of course, Vanille shook her head in surprise and looked at Fang with a slight pouty face. "You starin' into a distance there, sunshine. What's up?", Fang chuckled upon Vanille's unusual actions. "Never saw you like that before"

_Ehhh?! Really? _Vanille thought of an excuse but before she could say anything else Fang spoke first, "I know whattaya lookin' at", the raven-haired woman smirked and then pointed at Lightning, "Yah lookin' at sugar right there", Fang teased.

The young girl blushed instantly and frowned at Fang. _How did she know?_ Fang laughed and then patted Vanille's shoulder playfully. Vanille crossed her arms as if she demands a word from her older friend, "Oh, Vanille, you're so cute when you do that", Fang remarked teasingly. _Oh shut up!_

The youngest girl was so shy on what Fang just noticed from her. Her cheeks turned tomatoes in an instant from the simple playful teasing. She usually joked back when Fang is teasing her even how offending it is, but teasing her with Lightning? Not a chance to say a word, she'll just stay quiet and blush.

"You like her don't you?", Fang sighed as she sat down beside her. Vanille continues to blush, can't stop showing Fang that she really liked Lightning. _Well, I can't lie to Fang. And no matter what I do, she'll notice everything that I'm trying to hide. She knows me too well._ The young girl sighed quietly and then looked at the tribeswoman, "Yeah, you can say that, Fang", she admitted timidly, "But please don't tell Lightning!", she suddenly raised her voice at Fang while her cheeks are flushed. _I'll be dead if she knew!_

Fang laughed at Vanille's expression, "Man, you really are affected by her", she continues to laugh. "First time to see you blushing like this!"

The redhead pouted and growled a bit, "Fang!", her voice sounded a bit squeaky as she insisted Fang to stop making her blush even more. _Quiet down, damnit! Lightning might hear us!_

Fang ceased laughing and then sighed with a smile, "Don't worry, Sunshine", she rested her left hand on Vanille's small shoulders, "Your lil' secret is safe with me", the raven-haired winked. _Arghh, fine, I trust you Fang._

"I trust you, Fang", Vanille looked at the tribeswoman with demanding eyes, "I'll kill you if you'll spread that!", she barked at Fang.

The older woman laughed, "Oh you", she pinched the redhead's cheeks, "Such a paranoid, aren't we?", she then pinched Vanille's cheeks a bit harder, "Don't worry, I'll never spread it", Fang promised. "Lightning wouldn't have a clue"

The two smiled at each other and giggled a bit before standing up. Fang pinched the girl's arm playfully, "Vanille's in love", she teased, "My little lil' girl's all grown up", the woman continued to tease her.

Vanille slapped Fang's right arm and huffed. The raven-haired yelped from Vanille's slight attack and held the slapped area as she laughed. "Sunshine, you never cease to entertain me"

Then, they heard a crakling sound of grass and saw Lightning nearby, walking around as if looking for something. Fang smiled and waved at the soldier to catch her attention. "Oi ! Lightning! Lookin' for something?", Fang shouted. _Ahhh! OMG! It's Lightning!_

Vanille blushed instantly at the sight of her crush. _Vanille! Get a hold of yourself! _But alas, she still can't stop blushing. _Argh, sometimes I hate myself for this._

"Fang, if we may please, we must hunt before sundown", the pinkette spoke with her usual calm voice. That voice makes Vanille melt whenever she hears it. _Oh, that voice of Lightning's! It's so attractive._ Fang nodded and tapped Vanille at the back to wake her up as if she knows that the redhead is off of herself again because Lightning is there. The tribeswoman walked up to the soldier with crossed arms.

"Alrighty then, Sunshine", Fang sighed and then readies her spear. "Let's go"

_I wanna go too!_ Vanille stepped forward with a gleam in her eyes. Lightning noticed that the young girl wanted to join the party and halts her. "Vanille, you stay there in our base" the woman commanded. "We'll be back very soon anyways"

Vanille's happy face shifted into a disappointed one, "Well, okay then, Lightning", she nodded and sighed, "You and Fang keep safe, okay?", she smiled at them cheerfully. _Damnit._

Lightning nodded and turned her back as Fang waved at Vanille as farewell, "We won't get hurt", she smiled at the girl, "Sunshine over there will kick every ass in the woods without effort", she jokingly pointed at Lightning, who's already meters away from them. "Fang, are you coming or what?", the soldier asked with an annoyed tone. Fang sighed, "I'mma comin'! I'mma comin'!", she runs after Lightning, "Can't wait, yeah?", she teased the pinkette. Lightning simply shrugged and continues to walk away. "Have fun with Hope!", she heard Fang shouted from the distant. _Hope? Ew._

_Awwwwww. I really wanna go with them._ Vanille stamped on the ground annoyed but then just simply walked up to their base, being obedient to Lightning as she is. _Fang must not tell or give Lightning a clue that I liked her, that woman will be crowfood if she does! _

The young girl sat on the soft grass and sighed softly. She gazed up to the early night sky; the stars are already slowly popping from the sky. _Why did Lightning wanted me stay here alone with that idiot Hope?_ She took a glance at Hope then huffed as she hugged her own legs. _Maybe Lightning doesn't want me to get into her way because I'm weak? That's not impossible if I say so myself. _The girl sighedsoftly while thinking of unhealthy negative thoughts repeatedly. _Yeah, I don't want to go in her way. _Her blue orbs began to go soft. _But, I always wanted to be in Lightning's presence. Maybe she doesn't want me._

"Alright! I caught some fish for us!", she heard Sazh announced as he made his way to their base with some fishes in his hand. The two young kids looked at him and saw Snow walking after him. Sazh sat on the ground and groaned, "Whew! I almost got drowned by that river", Snow said with a joking tone. Sazh looked around and noticed that Lighting and Fang are missing, "Where's soldier girl and Fang ?",he asked as he searched for the missing two women.

"Went hunting in the woods", Vanille spoke with a smile. _And damn, I should've been with them! But I really wished that Lightning chose me than Fang to be her hunting partner._

"Oh hot damn, those creatures in the woods gotta be careful then since Lightning's there", Snow joked as he chiseled one fish with a stick then gave it to Hope, "That girl is scary, you'll shit bricks", he added.

"Well, maybe you should be careful on about saying how scary I am while I'm gone", Lightning suddenly appeared as if on cue. Fang was walking behind the soldier, dragging a huge dead beast. _Oh Snow, Lightning's gonna give you the death glare again._

"Oh shit!", Snow stood up, shocked that Lightning heard everything he described about her. "I'm so sorry, sis!" he apologized quickly.

"Tch", Lightning shrugged. "I am not your sister"

Snow panicked and swallowed the lump in his throat, nervous if Lightning's gonna punch him in the shin. But the soldier sat down besides Vanille and then glanced at her for a second before looking at the bonfire in front of them. And as we expected, Vanille fidget a bit and a blush drew across her adorable face, squealing happily inside her mind that Lightning sat beside her. And the girl even got a bonus! The soldier looked at her even just for a moment. _She's sitting beside me! And she looked at me! OMG!_

Fang stopped dragging the huge dead beast on the ground and touched her sore shoulders, "I dunno how Lightning killed this huge beast with one swift move, but it was awesome!", the raven-haired girl remarked and then sat beside Sazh. _Well, she is Lightning, duh._ Vanilled rolled her eyes and then smiled at the woman beside her. _She's born to be amazing. Everything about her is amazing._ The youngest girl is dreamily staring at the pinkette again.

Lightning noticed that Vanille was staring at her, "Is there something wrong, Vanille", she asked. The redhead snapped and sheepishly chuckled, "Oh, nothing at all, Light", she clumsily spoke, trying her best for Lightning to ignore her at the moment. The soldier blinked and looked back at the bonfire again. _That was a close one._ Vanille sighed in relief and watched Fang cut off the dead beast's skin, preparing for the main course of the night.

As the redhead tried to distract herself by watching Fang skin the beast, Lightning shifted her seat, making an accidental skin contact with the young girl besides her. And as for we know what Vanille will react, she lost her focus and blushed madly at the accidental opportunity. _ Gah! Lightning's skin! I felt Lightning's skin! _She squealed in her thoughts. _It's so soft!_

The pinkette soldier noticed that Vanille's face flushed and made a confuse face, "Vanille? You're beat red", Lightning touched the redhead's face to check if she has a fever or something. "Are you not feeling well?"

With Lightning's hand on Vanille's flushed face, the redhead felt like there's steam coming out from her ears. _Calm down, Vanile. Just calm down._ The girl inhaled a bit to calm herself down, but unfortunately, she can't stop blushing. _Oh why is this happening to me?_

The soldier's face shifted into an even more confused face, "You got even hotter", she informed, "What happened ?", the pinkette even pressed her palm a bit harder on the redhead's forehead. _Stop it, Light! _

Finally, Vanille gathered all the strength to pull out her face in the soldier's hands and manages to smile at the woman, "Uh, I think I need to rest for a bit", she said sheepishly, "I'll be skipping dinner, guys", she smiled at her friends as she stood up and went towards a nearby tree.

Everyone had the same faces, shocked and confuse. "What's with the redhead?", Sazh asked as he looked at Vanille. Snow raised his shoulders, "Beats me", he answered with his usual tone. Fang smiled to herself, she knows why.

Lightning narrowed her ice blue eyes as she tried to observe the youngest girl. She then looked at the cooked fish near her. The soldier thought about something for a moment and then took the cooked fish. Lightning stood up and walked away with the food.

"Now where yah goin'?", Sazh asked Lightning. The soldier ignored his question and continues to walk away. The rest of the group saw Lightning walking up to Vanille, they figured out that she's gonna confront and check Vanille up.

_Great job, Vanille!_ The redhead praised herself sarcastically. _Me and my badly made excuses! _She sat underneath the tree and leaned her back against the tree as she tried to relax. _I don't know what's happening to me when Lightning's near me. I'm afraid that she'll notice this._

"Vanille?", Lightning called out. _Holy shit! Did Lightning follow me here?!_

The redhead panicked and shifted her seat into a more comfortable position and looked up to the incoming soldier girl. "Yes, Lightning ?", she tried to keep her cool but her voice still sounds a bit jumpy. _Oi, great, my voice gets weird whenever Lightning is talking to me._

Lightning went up to the redhead with a cooked fish on a stick by her hand. The soldier girl gestured Vanille to take the food from her hand and eat it. _Is Lightning giving me the fish?_

"Eat", Lightning simply commanded.

_B-but I skipped dinner for me to escape from you because I'm acting all weird and you followed me here! Lightning, you're a tease. _Vanille blushed and looked at Lightning. _Why did she even follow me here?_

"Vanille", the soldier's tone turned a bit solid to make it sound demanding. "Eat"

Vanille got no choice but to heed her leader's command. She took the cooked fish from Lightning's hand and nodded. "Thank you, Lightning", Vanille looked away, trying to hide her blush from Lightning.

She's expecting the pinkette to leave her, but instead, Lightning sat beside her. Vanille shivered upon Lightning's actions. If she'll move any closer, Vanille will faint. "What's the matter Vanille?", Lightning asked softly. "Is there something wrong?"

Random excuses randomly spawned into Vanille's head, trying to find a good excuse that can fool Lightning even for a bit. She panicked in her mind and then something just go '_ting!' _in her mind. _I got it!_

"Um, I have my period just this morning", she chuckled sheepishly and held her stomach, "And my tummy hurts a bit", Vanille added, "But I'll be fine", she assured. _Period? Seriously, Vanille? That's the stupidest excuse ever!_

The soldier narrowed her ice blue gaze; it's making the redhead's heart beat fast from fear.

_Oh, crud. I knew it's the stupidest excuse ever!_ Vanille screamed in her thoughts while she's faking a smile. _I'm so dead._

The young girl was expecting Lightning to insult her, hit her, or shrug away from her. But instead, after a moment or so, Lightning sighed and looked at the young girl softly, "Ah, yes", she spoke calmly, "Periods always hurt, especially on their first day", the soldier shifted her sitting position to face Vanille a bit, "And it can make a girl go moody for sometimes", Lightning added. _The stupidest excuse worked?!_

Lightning took something out from her small bag, it was a canteen. She gave it to the girl and stood up. "No wonder you were acting a bit odd, Vanille", Lightning flashed Vanille a small smile, "You eat well", she said before leaving the girl.

Vanille sat there without blinking, still holding the fish on a stick and Lightning's canteen. She was completely dumstruck. _Eh? Did I just saw… Did I saw Lightning smiled at me? Oh my God!_ A blush drew across the redhead's face instantly at the thought of Lightning just smiled at her.

"Call me when your abdomen is aching", she heard Lightning, who's already meters away from her. "And I'll be there to cease your pain"

_Call me? To cease your pain? Am I dreaming?!_ Vanille is having another blushing trance as she watched Lightning walk towards others. _I really can't believe on how concern Lightning was about me._ She giggled to herself and then looked upon the starry night. She then took a bite on the fish and eats away while she daydreams about things with Lightning. After eating, the redhead's eye lids felt heavy, trying to tempt her to sleep right on the spot.

"Well, this place seems safe enough to sleep on", Vanille mumbled to herself and shifts into a comfortable sleeping position. She hugged Lightning's canteen as if it was a teddy and drifted to sleep with a smile on her face. _She's absolutely romantic. Oh, Lightning._


	2. Things go awkward when 'crush' is near

**=Attention=**

**Updated ! :D**

**Well, I got a surprise for every LightningXVanille shippers in the world, I promise I'll make Lanille every now and then :3 **

**So, be there to read my works if yah guys like ;)**

**Review please :D**

**Contains Yuri !**

**(warning: forgive my wrong grammar XD I did this in rush hour :|)**

**: Nicotine and faded dreams:**

It was a cold night. The breeze was perfectly freezing in the woods. Vanille was sleeping soundly underneath a tree. Sazh, Hope, and Snow were found asleep around the bonfire. I know what you guys are thinking, where's Lightning and Fang? Well, Lightning is near Vanille, like, just meters away from the redhead. The pinkette is watching over her sleep. Fang, in the other hand, saw Lightning near the young girl's sleeping place. The tribeswoman sneaked up to the soldier and was planning to surprise her. Fang tried so hard to sneak up to her with all the best her stealth can do… but-

"Don't even think about it", Lightning spoke calmly without looking behind her. She knew Fang was there all along. The soldier's ears never fail her.

Fang grunted, "Very good sunshine. Never thought your ears were just like a cat's", the tribeswoman praised while she prayed that the soldier won't whack her.

"Tch", Lightning shrugged but stayed where she was.

Then, Fang thought of _something_…Something cunning. The raven-haired girl stepped closer behind Lightning and cleared her throat, "Well, look at Vanille. Isn't she cute?", Fang smiled upon the sleeping Vanille. Lightning stirred a bit but didn't look at Fang. "Don't you agree, Sunshine?"

Lightning's ice blue gaze turned into the sleeping girl near them. She has to admit, she does look quite _adorable. _And of course, Lightning can only agree to herself, but if she shows that she agrees, that's a different Lightning then.

Fang waited for the pinkette's response but she felt that Lightning won't budge. _I got an idea._ The raven-haired stretched her arms and yawned, "By the way, Lightning, What are doing in this specific place?", she asked.

The soldier just stood there, "I guard at this post", still not facing Fang while she's talking to her. "This place is pretty high, so it's convenient"

Fang smirked and leaned her back to a nearby tree, "Oh. So I see", she nodded her head. "And I assume that you're here to enjoy the view too"

Lightning, confused about what is Fang talking about, finally faced the tribeswoman. "What view?"

Fang, with her smirk still on her face, pointed her hand at the sleeping Vanille. "That sunshine right there"

The soldier blushed a bit but turned around so the other woman won't see, "Don't be absurd, woman", she spoke with an annoyed tone.

Fang raised her shoulders and sighed, "Alright then", she said as she walks away. Before going any further to the bonfire, she turned her back to face Lightning one last time, "Enjoy the view anyways. I'm gonna sleep", with that, she turned and continued to walk towards the sleeping males.

The soldier eyed the tribeswoman, obviously annoyed and flushed. _Enjoy the view my ass._

Lightning then turned her gaze upon the sleeping Vanille. _Well, maybe Fang's right. It's quite an adorable view. _She smiled at the sight of the young girl sleeping so soundly while hugging the soldier's chuckled to herself. _Look at that. She's hugging my canteen. Cute._

_Wait. What am I saying? _Lightning snapped herself and looked away from Vanille. _Do I really find Vanille cute?_ She closed her eyes and inhaled. _Get a grip, Lightning. Don't tell me that you're attracted to her. _But, in an instinct, she looked at Vanille once more. _Lightning, you are hopeless._ She facepalmed at the thought of her falling for Vanille. _I really need to get a hold of myself. I really don't know what in fuck sake I turned myself into._

The pinkette looked away. _Lightning. Lightning. What is happening to you? _She tried her best to keep a calm face while she's quarreling with herself. _I know that I'm human with feelings and all, but I'm a soldier. _Her ice blue eyes narrowed. _A soldier focuses on her/his duty._

She felt something awoke in her brain; she needs something to distract herself from thinking of these things._ I'm gonna take a hike away a bit._ She took a stepped to her left and took a last glance on the young redhead. _I really don't know what is happening to me. _She sighed and continued to walk away from our 'sleeping beauty'. _Lightning, you're too mushy by yourself for sometimes._

**Well… Meanwhile in Vanille's Lala land~**

Vanille was sleeping so soundly underneath the tree while hugging Lightning's canteen like a teddy bear. Well, she's sleeping so soundly because she's dreaming of something. And I know, you've guessed it. _It's Lightning._ The soldier is always in the young girl's mind. And most of all, _her heart._

Lightning and Vanille were sitting together underneath the twilight skies. Yep, just the _two_ of them. The skies were tinted pink and orange; such warm colors on their eyes. Vanille was looking at the warm horizon, while Lightning on the other hand, was looking at the young girl with adoration. The girl noticed the woman looking at her, "What's the matter, Lightning?", she asked, "Don't you like twilight skies?", she followed up a concern question. The pinkette chuckled, "I love looking at twilight skies", she said softly. The soldier girl then smiled at the young girl lovingly, "But I love looking at you more, because you're more beautiful than anything", Lightning spoke softly, trying to make her sound more romantic.

With that, Vanille's face instantly became flushed. Those words are not to be expected from the soldier. But Lightning really said that to her. The pinkette reached out a firm hand and held the redhead's adorable face, making Vanille blush even more. Lightning's smile didn't fade; it stays lovingly on her face. "Vanille", the woman spoke her name lovingly before she leans to touch their lips together. The skies began to darken as the two figures came close to each other.

Well, everything was **perfect**. Except. This is just a dream, right?

"Vanille, wake up", Fang nudged the youngest girl on the left shoulder, trying to wake her up gently. Vanille frowned in her sleep for a bit, showing that she doesn't want to wake up just yet. She was having a perfect dream, right guys?

Fang sighed. _Here goes nothin', I guess. _The tribeswoman inhaled a bit air and took her lips near the young girl's ear, "Wake up, Sunshine!", she almost screamed into Vanille's ears.

And of course, who wouldn't wake up entirely if someone half-screamed into your ear? The redhead's eyes flung wide open and jerked forward, quite shocked from Fang's wake-up call.

Vanille looked at Fang with a slight angry and pouty face. She groaned at the tribeswoman as she rubbed her sleepy emerald eyes.

The raven-haired woman smirked, "Morning, Sunshine!", Fang greeted with her usual down under accent (Australian, in short)."I noticed you're smiling in yer sleep while hugging that canteen, yeah?"

Vanille rolled her eyes and yawned, "Yeah, I had a wonderful dream", she said with a cheery tone. _It was wonderful to have a moment with Lightning even only in dreams._

The redhead recalled her dream with a dreamy smile on her face, still embracing Lightning's canteen as she did so. Fang raised one eyebrow while looking at her friend, being confused by her sudden 'in-love' actions. _She wouldn't let go off that canteen, won't she?_

Fang chuckled, "Who owns that canteen you're holding from night til' now, Sunshine?", the raven-haired asked as she looked at the dark blue canteen inside Vanille's arms.

"That's mine", as familiar calm and cold voice answered Fang's question. Yep, it's Lightning. The soldier was sitting just behind the tree where Vanille and Fang were.

_Oh yeah, I must give this back to her! _Vanille scrambled on her feet. The redhead awkwardly walked up to the sitting Lightning and gave her canteen back. "Thank you so much, Lightning!", Vanille clumsily spoke. _I didn't even know she was just there!_

*Insert weird and humorous music right here*

_**Awkward~**_


	3. I'm in trouble, I'm an addict

**=Attention=**

**Updated once again ! :D**

**More Lanille for everybody ;)**

**BTW, a big surprise for you, my faithful readers. A really big surprise for you at later chapters.**

**Contains Yuri !**

**More wrong grammars :3 …hurhurhur XD sorry bout' that ^^`**

**(Song of the chapter: "Trouble" by Never Shout Never)**

**:I mean, damn… What's not to adore?:**

Everything is really awkward when you're in front of your crush. And surely, Vanille is not so far away from that situation at the moment. Being caught hugging your crush's canteen for the whole night (imagining that's Lightning) and daydreaming about her while you're talking to your best friend, and guess what? Your crush was just **behind** you _**the whole time**_. **Awkward.** And when I say awkward, it's really **awkward**.

Lightning raised one eyebrow as Vanille thanked her with a deep flush on her face for lending her canteen to her. Vanille looks so cute when she's flushed. _Soldier, don't tell me that you think this is cute. _Damn straight, it is cute. Seeing Vanille's adorable face flushed and sheepishly smiled at you like she is a little elementary school girl would make you want to squeeze the redhead tightly. Fang frowned as she looked at them and facepalmed.

"_Vanille, you really are a vulnerable girl"_, Fang chuckled to herself and continues to look at the two. _"Sunshine, you amuse us"_

Lightning gave Vanille a small smile as she took her canteen from the flushed redhead. "It's really nothing, Vanille", the soldier said casually. "Glad to help"

"_Smooth move, Vanille"_, Fang thought as she rolled her emerald eyes. _"Maybe, I could do something"_

The tribeswoman looked around and found out that the boys are awake. Something goes '_Ting!'_ in the tanned woman's mind. She looked at Vanille and Lighting with a mischievous and sly smile. _I got an idea._

While in the barrier of awkwardness, the soldier and the redhead heard Fang cleared her throat to catch their attention.

"…", both turned their heads up to Fang with a look that says 'What is it?'

Fang kept her cool while she intrudes, "Me and the boys are gonna go out for a train and hunt", the raven-haired woman pointed at the boys and smirk on her face. "You stay here, Sunshines"

Lightning frowned a bit, to translate her looks, it almost says 'Are you fucking serious?'

Vanille looked at Fang with a pout. Her jade eyes speaking 'Fang, you're on to something, aren't you?'

Fang grabbed her spear from the ground, "What's with the silence, darlings?", she chuckled. The tribeswoman is amused by the look on their faces. They're like saying 'What are you up to, bitch?' It's hilarious.

"What comes into your mind to go out with all guys with you on a hunt and train?", Lightning finally spoke. Still have the confused expression on her face. _What are you planning, bitch?_

Fang sighed and looked at Lightning then at Vanille, "Nothing at all", she still kept her cool. She stepped up to the two confused girls and suddenly ruffled Lightning's strawberry-blonde hair. "I just want you guys to rest here, Pinky"

Lightning brushed Fang's hand off of her hair. "Tch, do that again, Bitch. I'll chop your hand off", the pinkette warned.

Vanille looked at Fang with a frowned face. "Fang, don't do that"

_Sheesh. Crikey, Sunshine calm down, I was just playing around with yah. _The tribeswoman chuckled and took a step back, "And I know you wanna stay and rest here, Sunshine", the raven-haired girl tried to change the topic to avoid fights. "You did the hunting and patrolling the most"

She was right, for the whole week, Lightning was the one who does most of the patrolling and hunting for something for them to eat. Vanille's jade eyes looked at the soldier. _She does do all of those things. But Fang, I know you're up to something._ _I know you Fang, there's something in your eyes. You're so dead later!_

Lightning sighed, "Well, alright", she gave up. "Maybe you guys need to do something around here", she still kept her calm and emotionless face but spoke with an annoyed tone.

"And surely, Vanille can't come with you", the soldier added. "She has her period at the moment"

Vanille gasped. _Shit! I forgot! I told Lightning that I have my period as an excuse for being so odd lately! But, it's really her why I'm being odd lately. _The redhead blushed. _This is embarrassing! And I'll be damned, Fang knows when will my period will come! I hope she gets the drift!_

Fang looked at Vanille with a wide smirk on her face. _Seriously, Sunshine? You just got your period last week. And how did Lightning know about this? _She then looked at Lightning, whose face is still slightly annoyed. Fang recalled the canteen; she figured it out that it has something to do with Vanille's 'period'._ Oh. That's why. An excuse for Lightning. Great job, kiddo._

The raven-haired woman stretched, "Well, gotta go with the guys, then", she said as she turned her back, "We'll be back later, Sunshine. You guys be safe. Oh what am I saying, Lightning is there! Of course you guys are safe", she faced the two before setting off.

Lightning and Vanille watched Fang went up to the guys, "Hey guys, let's get our asses into the woods and hunt", she proclaimed. She was pretty far away from Lightning and Vanille but the two can still hear her very clearly. Lightning rolled her eyes and sighed. _I therefore conclude that Fang can be used in an ambulance in case of emergency. That mouth of hers is a fuckin' siren._

Vanille, who's standing right besides Lightning, fidgets as she tried to calm herself down. Fang got her into this. _That Fang!_ She clenched her teeth in annoyance. _I knew she would do something stupid as this! I shouldn't have told her about me having a crush on Lightning! But noooo- Vanille you are so stupid most of the time! I really __**really **__hate myself. _The redhead was too busy scolding herself to watch Fang prepare the hunting party.

Lightning saw Fang kicked Snow, who's too lazy to get up. "Get up, you're comin' with us, Sunshine", the tribeswoman's voice was still heard from afar even though she seemed to talk softly. Snow groaned and stood up then went up to the others. The hunting party went into the dense woods and disappeared out of sight.

After making sure that the others are completely gone, Lightning turned her ice blue gaze up to the blushing Vanille, "Are you just gonna stand there, Vanille?", the soldier asked.

_Eh! _Vanille looked down at Lightning, still blushing and speechless. _I don't know what to do! Now me and Lightning are __**alone**__ in our camp! I can't move too well since Lightning is near me! And once more, __**We are alone! There's only the two of us here! **__Gahhhh! That stupid Fang! I really don't knowwwwwww whaatt toooooooo dooo!___

"Well?", the pinkette soldier raised one eyebrow.

The redhead fidgeted, fearing that Lightning will say to stay away from her or something a bit offensive. _….Well? what? I dunno what to do!_

"Are you gonna sit here with me or not?", Lightning was just waiting for Vanille to sit down beside her. "You've been standing there for a while"

It's like every burden on Vanille's shoulders got off instantly. _Sit? With...Lightning?_ She felt like there's steam coming out of her face. _Oh my gods! Oh my gods! Lightning asked me to sit with her!_

The redhead sat down on the spot where she's standing, she's sitting pretty close to Lightning. _Oh my gods!_ And obviously, we all know that Vanille is always in a blushing trance whenever she's with Lightning.

("Trouble by Never Shout Never" on cue right here ;))

The soldier sighed and then looked at Vanille. _Her face is flushed again. Is she blushing?_

The redhead sat stiffly and was randomly looking into something, seemed trying to distract herself.

Lightning chuckled to herself. _That's cute._

The pinkette continued to look at the girl sitting beside her. _I have to admit to myself, she's really cute. _Lightning smiled a bit. _Okay, I'm in trouble. I'm attracted to this girl. _She looked away from Vanille._ Argh get a grip, Lightning! _She tried to snap herself but there's something…_ Oh who am I kidding?_ She looked at the flushed redhead once more._ Cause… I mean, damn… What's not to adore? I think everything she does is cute._ Lightning then leaned her back on the tree. _Maybe, I don't have to fight back with my feelings. I'll take this opportunity to be with Vanille while the others are gone. _Then something went across the soldier's mind, she remembered Fang. _Maybe Fang set me up? Does she know that I liked Vanille? _Many conclusions spawned into her mind. _But it doesn't matter right now. _Lightning was thinking so tensely but still kept her calm face.

Vanille doesn't know what to do next. _Well, I have to do something! I must destroy this awkward silence!_ After thinking of an action, the redhead decided to start a conversation.

"Hey, Lightning, what do you do when you're bored?", she asked all in a sudden, earning a surprise look from the soldier. _Awkward move, Vanille. Stupid self! I certainly hate myself!_ The young girl just smiled at the soldier. _I deserve a whack on the head. Just whack me on the head, Lightning._

The pinkette blinked then looked away. _Oh great, now Lightning felt more awkward!_

As Vanille cursed herself in her mind, Lightning suddenly spoke. "I do some painting"

The young girl looked at Lightning in disbelief. _She paints?! _

"R-really?", Vanille's jade eyes shimmered.

The soldier nodded, "Yes, I've been painting for years now", she spoke calmly.

The redhead marveled the soldier. She never thought that someone like Lightning would be so…_ artistic._

"What do you paint?", Vanille asked, trying to deepen the conversation.

Lightning shifted into a more comfortable position, "I paint landscapes", she hummed. The soldier looked at the sky and sighed, "I love painting the storm in the sky"

Vanille looked at Lightning with awe. _She's emotional. She's awesome! Oh who am I kidding? She's Lightning!_

"Wow", the redhead giggled, "May I see your works if you would allow me?", she nervously waited for the woman's reply.

Lightning smiled at Vanille. "Of course"

**AND CUT! **

**LOL XD**

**Lightning: **… *crosses arms*

**Vanille: **How did I look?  
**Me: **You look fantastic, my darlings :D

**Lightning: **No, I didn't. And Vanille, you always look fantastic.

**Vanille: **Quit it, Light! You're making me blush again! *blushes madly*

**Lightning: **And I like it when you blush like that *holds Vanille's chin* It's cute.

**Vanille: ***Steam went out of her red face*

**Me: **Lightning! Don't make Vanille faint! We still need her for the next chapter! D:

**Lightning: ***smirks at me* What was that? I want to be fluffy with Vanille as always.

**Me: ***nosebleeds* arghh. Dat smirk! Just don't do that smirk again!

**Lightning: ***smirks at me more*

**Me: ***faints*

**Lightning: **Tch. *faces Vanille* Now everything is taken care of. *Huggles Vanille tightly* I got more time with you~

**Vanille: **3

I'll be ending chapter right here ;)

Don't worry, more chapters later on ^^

And I'll update as soon as possible 3

-Sadaharu 3


	4. I'm stuck here with you

**Update bithces :D**

**More cheesey Lanille comin' right up! :D**

***moves forward and whispers* Between you and me, there will be BIG SURPRISE for you guys in the next chapter ;)**

**I know, it's the nth time that I've said that, but eh~**

**Anyways, please review and enjoy the Lanille moments :D **

**:There's no lightning without a storm:**

Morning turns into afternoon. Lightning and Vanille were enjoying their time talking with each other. Well, as for Fang and the guys, they haven't returned yet.

Vanille looked around, praying to have a sight of Fang with the others. "What's taking them so long? It's been a while", the redhead worriedly looked into the woods. "I hope that they're not in trouble"

Lightning's ice blue gaze narrowed. The hunting party left this morning, it's already friggin' afternoon and still no sight of them. _Could it be that they are in trouble?_

The soldier stood up, "Right", she then looked down at Vanille. "Would you like to come with me on the search of idiots?"

The redhead nodded. "Okay!"

The two made it in the heart of the woods, but sadly, their friends are nowhere to be found. Not even a sound of them. If they're near them, they should hear Snow boasting about his catch.

"Fang!", Vanille called out. "Fang!"

Lightning was walking right behind Vanille. The soldier looked around cautiously, trying to detect any tracks of their friends.

Minutes passed, still no sign or reply from the others.

"Oh, Lightning", Vanille is almost into tears. "I'm so worried! I'm so worried about them!"

The woman gulped, she too is also worried about them. She placed her right hand on Vanille's shoulder, "Don't worry, I'm sure they're fine", she tried to make Vanille not to worry. "They just got lost, that's all"

Without any second thinking, Vanille hugged Lightning with tears falling from her jade eyes. "I'm so scared, Light!", she cried on the pinkette's chest.

The soldier was surprise by the sudden body contact but wrapped her firm arms around Vanille's small frame in return. "We'll find them, everything will be alright", the soldier spoke softly. _I know they are._

Then, all of the sudden~

**Boom!**

A loud thunder roared from the sky. Thunders don't chime in if the weather's good. So that means-

_There's a storm coming!_ Lightning looked at the sky while holding the terrified girl close to her._ This isn't good, damnit! _The soldier cursed in her mind. _Fang, Snow, Sazh, Hope… where are you!_

The rain began to pour…_hard._

Lightning and Vanille where running through the crying sky. Lightning saw a nearby cave and lead their way there. _This isn't really good._

Both took shelter inside the dark cave. Lightning and thunder are still streaking in the cave was dim, but it's convenient for the time being.

Both were wet from the sky's sudden downpour. Their clothe heavy from absorbing to much rainwater. Lightning looked at the soaked redhead, she feared that Vanille will catch a cold.

"Here", the soldier took off her jacket and wrapped it around the redhead. "You might get cold"

Vanille blushed in an instant the moment the woman wrapped her coat around her small frame. _Oh my gods… Lightning…_ The young girl looked at Lightning's face; her wet bangs were covering half of her beautiful face. _Even though her hair is messy, she still looked so beautiful. She still looked so perfect. _And we got another blushing trance with Vanille on cue. But then, she remembered their missing friends, her facial expression quickly turned into a sad one. _Please be okay._

The soldier sighed and looked outside the cave, "Don't worry, Vanille. I'm quite sure that they're alright", she spoke with concern. "They maybe idiots, but they're not weak to be washed away in the storm"

Vanille's jade eyes shimmered with hope. Lightning was right. Fang and the others won't be in trouble. They fought so many enemies, they've gone through dilemmas, but they still got through. What on earth will happen to them?

"You're right, Light", Vanille wrapped Lightning's coat around her tighter. "Fang and the others won't be in trouble"

"Because they make trouble, that's for sure", Lightning joked with a chuckle.

It's the first time that the redhead heard the soldier joked with a cheery chuckle. And lo and behold, another Vanille's blushing moment begins once more. _Her chuckle. It' so cute._

The storm continues to rage outside. Lightning was just wearing her turtle neck shirt and skirt, while Vanille was wrapped up in Lightning's jacket like a burrito. But still-

The young girl shivered. Her jaws clicking as it clash against each other. Her lips and skin were pale.

"Vanille!", Lightning checked on Vanille. _She's cold! My jacket's still not enough!_ The soldier worriedly looked at Vanille. This is what the soldier feared. _I got no wood or a lighter to keep her warm at the moment. The only thing that could make her warm is…_ She blushed at the solution. _Me. I'm the only one who can keep her warm in this situation. It might be awkward but I can't stand to look at her with this state!_

And without any more hesitations, the woman held the young girl close, using her body as her warmth.

Vanille stopped shivering for a moment; she's too shocked upon Lightning hugging her. _What is… she doing?_

"Shhhhhh", the pinkette hushed. "I'll be your warmth"

And Hallelujah, let's rave with Vanille's blush trance~

_Oh…my…gods!_ The redhead squealed in her mind with delight. _I can feel her. _Her jade eyes weren't blinking. _I can feel her breathing near my ear._ Vanille went completely stiff. _I can feel…her heartbeat._ The young girl can feel and hear Lightning's heartbeat against her. _She so damn close! Maker!_

While Vanille was crying with tears of joy in her mind, Lightning was also…_tensed._

_I dunno what I am doing, but…_ She continues to hold the girl close. _When I held her close…_ Her heartbeat beats fast like an 808 beat. _I can feel something._ The soldier swallowed the lump in her throat. _Is this…what I think it is?_ Lightning's facial expression showed a bit of nervousness, unable to hold back. But good thing, Vanille was too busy 'throwing daises' in her mind, the redhead was having the fluff of her life. _It's Lightning. Lightning's holding me while I'm wrapped with her own jacket!_

_Is this...what I think it is? _Lightning asked her herself. _What's happening to me whenever Vanille's around? _The soldier's ice blue eyes soften as she looked on Vanille's flushed face, earning a deeper blush from the redhead. There is something that made Lightning go 'whoosh' whenever she saw that face. There is something that made Lightning's heart smile.

_I get it…_The soldier smiled to herself while half of her face is buried in Vanille's ginger hair._ I'm in love._

**And cut!**

**Me: Okay…you two, break it up!**

**Lightning: Hey, slow down chief. Would you give us more time to...you know… cuddle?**

**Vanille: L-light *blush***

**Me: Look, honey. I know you two love each other but *points outside the cave* This is a real storm! We gotta get outta here! Do you want us to be swimming like Otters? D:**

**Lightning: tch. *shrugs* it's alright. I rather be in a storm with Vanille, than to be with you in a warm house. *holds Vanille closer***

**Me: Oh how cheesey of you, honey. *sweatdrops***

**Well, let's leave those two in the dark for a while ^^`**

**Next chapter…. The big surprise :D**

**Mwuhahahahahaha!**

**Cliffhangers!**

**Hahahahahaahaha- *shots***

**Lightning: Would you keep it down?! Me and Vanille are having a moment here! Sheesh.**

**Vanille: Ah, Light! You might have hit her so hard! **

**Lightning: Tch. Bitch deserves it for ruining my time with my girl *crosses arms* **


End file.
